Together
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Modern day AU. Lucina had been friends with Janine for five years and together for three. During a late night Skype conversation when she was supposed to be working on her college paper, her girlfriend shows her the one thing that means they'll be together at last. Lucina/Janine (female!MU).


**Authors note: **Hm, 2,558 words in a single sitting. I can't say that I've ever written that many words in a long time in one go. I suppose I had inspiration from my own long distance relationship. Please note that there are two "Avatar/Robin" characters in this story. There's Janine, but there's also the default "Robin", who is Lucina's mother and Chrom's wife. I'm just clearing that up now as to not cause any confusion.

**Warnings: **AU, corny moments, possible OOCness, WAFF, shoujo-ai, and many others.

**Pairings: **Lucina/Janine, Chrom/Robin.

* * *

**Together  
**_After five years of friendship and three years of being together, they were complete at last.  
_

* * *

It was late at night, but Lucina forced her eyes to stay open as she worked on her college paper. Her parents and younger brother were asleep, and she knew that if she woke them up, she would get an earful from her father about how she should be sleeping. The one light source in the room was from her computer, which hummed quietly as she continued typing. The young woman knew that she would be tired as anything when she managed to go to sleep, but she shook her head, knowing that what she was staying up for was worth it.

There was a "ding" sound in her headphones, and Lucina felt her heart race as she looked to see who messaged her. A wide smile stretched on her face as she saw that, at long last, her girlfriend was online. She opened the chat window and read what Janine had wrote her, the smile never leaving her face.

"_Hey sweetie! Oh my god, I am so sorry that I never got online until now. My morning was hectic! The good news is that I got the package you sent me! Do you want to video chat so you can see me opening it?"_

If it was possible, the smile that was on Lucina's face went bigger as she giggled before typing her reply.

"_Of course I want to see your beautiful face. You know that, you silly girl! Hurry up and open the video chat."_

A few seconds passed before her Skype started ringing. Lucina felt her heart race even faster as she accepted the call, and the screen showed a loading symbol before her face as well as Janine's popped up on the screen. She felt her breath hitch at the sight of the love of her life. The brunet was wearing the blue tank top that she sent her, ripped jean shorts, her short hair was done up in a tiny ponytail, and her face was tinted red. It was the most beautiful sight that Lucina had ever seen.

"Hey, Luci." Janine said before giggling and holding up the package that Lucina had sent her a couple of weeks ago. "It finally arrived!"

"I can see that, silly." the older woman replied, and she felt that her face would crack by how wide her smile was. "I hope you like the things that are in there. I know you said you wanted to try some of the food that was here, so I sent some along."

"Oh my heavens, did you?!" The brunet enthusiastically opened up the package, her face lighting up as if it was Christmas. Lucina loved to see that look on her face. She reached forward, touching her girlfriend's face through the screen. It was hard to not be there with her, but she knew that they would meet, someday. Until then, a screen, pictures, video chats, and random videos were all they had.

She grinned as Janine squealed when she managed to open the package. The younger woman took out the first thing that caught her eye, which happened to be the handwritten love letter that Lucina had written her. The blue haired woman smiled as her love's eyes skimmed over the paper, flipping it over when she finished.

Within seconds, she turned her face back to the screen with her eyes glistening, her face red, and a huge smile on her face. "Luci, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever written for me. I love you that much too!" She blew a kiss at her blue haired princess before tackling the package once more. She took out another tank top that said "Ylisstol" on it with the mark of Naga behind it. "Eeeee!" she squealed, putting the tank top up to her nose and sniffing it.

Lucina laughed, but then remembered that everyone else was asleep, so she lowered her laughter to quiet giggles. "I assume you like it?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" Janine exclaimed, hugging the article of clothing close to her chest. "It smells like you!"

"Does it now? And what do I smell like?" the older woman asked, giggling at how childish and downright adorable her girlfriend was acting.

"You smell like," The brunet took another sniff of the tank top. "lavenders!" She continued opening up the package, taking out a couple pieces of jewelry, a few more clothes, and various food items that weren't found in Chon'sin. After everything was out of the package, she looked at Lucina with a wide smile. "Oh, Luci. I have a surprise for you."

The blunette tilted her head in confusion. "A surprise? What is it?"

Janine moved away from the camera for a couple of minutes before she returned with something in her hands. It looked like a plane ticket, but it couldn't be… Could it? "I was busy this morning because I was organizing all of the means to come see you. I finally managed to get my plane ticket to come see you in Ylisstol for a month! I'll be leaving in a few hours!"

It took a few seconds for what her girlfriend said to sink in Lucina's mind. However, once it did, she let out a loud scream, momentarily forgetting that everyone in the house was asleep. "Janine, are you serious?!" she almost yelled, her heart pounding in her chest and her face breaking into a giant smile. "Are you?!"

"Of course I am, love!" The brunet laughed before getting her suitcase and showing it to Lucina, who screamed again in happiness and excitement. "I should be there around, um, I think eleven at night your time?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Lucina chanted, but her heart sank for a brief moment when she heard her door open. "Um, I'm sorry that I woke you up—"

"It's fine, Lucina." the deep voice of her father replied, and Lucina groaned inwardly. It had to be her father she woke up, didn't it? "Can I ask what you're screaming about?"

"Um—"

"Is that Janine you're talking to?" Chrom mused, moving over to stare at the screen. "Ah, so it is. Hello there." he said to her, to which Janine waved, knowing that Lucina's father couldn't hear her due to the headphones in her ears. "Lucina, take those headphones out. I want to be able to hear her too, you know." he joked, ruffling his daughter's hair when she muttered before taking out her headphones. "Now then, Janine, what did you show my little princess that made her scream so much?"

"Father!" Lucina slapped his arm, feeling herself die of embarrassment.

"Peace, Lucina. Janine?" The younger woman laughed and showed Chrom her plane ticket along with her suitcase, to which he nodded. "I see. Three years too late, wouldn't you think?" he said, a small smile etching its way to his face. "You're welcome to stay with us when you arrive. What time do you think that will be?"

"Eleven tonight, sir." Janine replied. "I'll be leaving in a few hours to catch my first flight from Chon'sin to Ferox, and from Ferox to Ylisstol. Each stop has an hour break."

"We'll see you tonight then." Chrom nodded before winking at her. "Oh, and Janine? No need to be so formal with me. Talk to me as you would any other person." With that said, he went to leave the room, but before he did, he turned his head. "Lucina, I know you must be excited, but please try to go to sleep tonight. Your college paper is due in two days, remember."

He shut the door behind him, and Lucina groaned when he reminded her of her stupid college paper. "I was working on it until Janine came online." she mumbled, to which her girlfriend laughed. "What? It's not that funny! I hate doing papers."

"I know, Luci. I have to go say goodbye to everyone, so I have to go. I'll see you soon!" Janine said, blowing a kiss at Lucina before shutting off her webcam and logging off. Lucina waited for the video chat to save, and once it did, she went to sleep, thinking of how it would feel to have Janine in her arms after five years of friendship and three years of being together.

-0-

The day at college seemed to fly by. Her friends asked her what she was so excited about when they noticed the wide smile on her face along with the skip to her step, and when she told them, they were as happy as she was. Inigo asked if Janine would be as cute in real life as she was on webcam, to which Gerome hit the womanizer with an irritated huff. Lucina laughed at her friend's antics and promised them that she would bring Janine to college once she arrived, or, since it was Friday, they could go at her house and all of them could hang out. All of them had nodded and agreed on that plan.

At nine, Lucina was in the bathroom, making sure that her hair was perfect and that her clothes looked fine. She decided to wear the t-shirt that said "Chon'sin" in its native language, along with the half a heart necklace that her girlfriend had sent her two months after they had started dating. She wore slightly torn knickers (which was a popular style for some reason or another), and although she wanted to wear something else, she decided that the knickers would be the best thing to wear. On her ears, she wore ruby heart earrings that Janine had sent her. Giving herself a once over, Lucina nodded at herself before going downstairs.

Her mother smiled at her once she made her way downstairs, enveloping her in a hug once she went down the last step. "You look gorgeous, sweetie." Robin pushed some stray hairs out of her daughter's face, laughing a bit at the exasperated look that Lucina sent her. "Don't give me that look. I'm making sure that you don't have any stray hairs in your face. You don't want your vision obscured when you see her, do you?"

The young woman sighed a little, but she knew her mother had good intentions. She was one of those rare individuals who had the full support of her family when she came out as bisexual. Her father promised that no matter who she was or who she loved, she was still his little princess at the end of the day. Her mother told her more or less the same thing, while her brother thought it was the coolest thing ever. She laughed at that memory. Morgan was such a silly boy sometimes, but he was one of the most open minded people Lucina had ever known, and she was glad he was her brother.

Half an hour passed before Chrom announced that it was time to leave for the airport. Lucina felt her heart pound loudly in her chest as the four of them gathered in their minivan and start the half an hour drive to Ylisse's national airport. It had taken them five years, but tonight was the night that she would finally meet the love of her life. She fingered the necklace around her neck, biting on her bottom lip a bit. Nervous didn't even begin to express how she felt.

"How do you feel, Lucina?" Morgan asked, and it was then that she realized that her brother's camera was shoved in her face. "Excited? Nervous?"

"Both." the young woman said without missing a beat. "I can't believe that after so many years, so many conversations, all of that time relying on video chats, I'll finally see her in person. My heart feels like it'll explode out of my chest. It's a bit of a painful feeling, but it's a wonderful one all the same."

"Aww, that's so cute!" her hyperactive brother practically squealed before turning the camera on himself. "It'll take us about half an hour to reach Ylisse's national airport, but don't you worry! I'll make sure that I capture every moment of my sister and Janine meeting up. I don't want to let you all down, do I?"

"Let you all down?" Lucina questioned, and she saw her brother's face go from enthusiastic to a bit nervous. "Morgan?"

"I'll be back!" the blue haired boy almost yelled before shutting off the camera. "You see sis, I posted on my Tumblr about how you and Janine were in a relationship for so long without meeting each other. People wanted to know your story, so I shared it, and they loved it! They've been constantly asking me for updates, and when I said you two were going to meet today, they wanted me to take videos between now and when you meet! It's nothing bad, haha!"

Lucina rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "I don't mind sharing our story with everyone, but I would have liked if you had asked first." She sighed. "What's done is done, I suppose—"

"Oh, I should have mentioned that sometimes I took your videos of your chats and uploaded them on a youtube channel I made for you. You guys have about 1,000 subscribers so far!" Morgan grinned, seeming to be proud of himself.

The blunette was silent for a few seconds before she eyed her brother with an annoyed gaze. "Morgan…"

From the front seat, Chrom and Robin watched their children squabble with an amused look in their eyes.

-0-

The clock read 10:55pm. Five minutes from now, the love of her life would be stepping out of Gate 3 and be with her at last. Lucina paced in the airport, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip while her heart pounded faster than ever before. The clock ticked, signalling another minute had passed. She noticed that Morgan had his trusted camera out once again and was filming her, but she couldn't care less. Her parents were at the vending machine, seeming to get something to drink before returning to sit down.

_Tick. Tick. Tick.  
_

One more minute.

_Tick._

"The flight from Ferox has landed. Passengers will be leaving through Gate 3. Please stand back to let them leave." the voice boomed over the intercom, and Lucina felt her heart pound to the point that she thought it would explode from her chest. Morgan was saying something in an excited tone to the camera, while Chrom and Robin watched Lucina with a smile on their faces and a knowing look in their eyes.

Passengers began to exit from the gate, and it was a couple of minutes before Lucina noticed that spot of brown hair and that unmistakeable smile. She screamed so loud that it hurt her throat as she ran towards her girlfriend, and once she reached her, she enveloped her in a strong hug. She heard Janine laughing as they rocked from side to side, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She lifted up the brunet's face, her hand touching her cheek to make sure that this was real and not a dream. Once she felt Janine's smooth, soft skin, she leaned down, capturing the lips that she'd wanted to kiss for so many years.

Finally, after three years, her other half was with her at last.

-0-

_**Fin.**_


End file.
